


Gallifrey Stands

by Gwerinos, NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Bigger on the Inside [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Lucifer (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The final chapter in the series Bigger On The Inside. Sherlock finally gets his people safely to Gallifrey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the series Bigger on the Inside. The second one is Into Darkness. You will get a clearer picture of what is happening if you've read them.
> 
> Co-Written by Gwerinos.

 

No one noticed that it had taken less than 4 months to get to Gallifrey. If they thought about it at all they were instantly distracted by some other thought. 

The Enterprise and the Phoenix stayed in orbit while a great many of both crews beamed down to Atlantis. Colonel Carter ran into the arms of Colonel Sheppard  in a passionate welcome. Others of Khan’s people were doing the same with their missed loved ones. General O’Neill tapped Cameron on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

“How long have you been here?” 

“Just a few days,” Sheppard  replied. “Atlantis even landed without us. When the cryopods opened we were surprised and worried that we might not be at the right place. It’s good to see you all.”

“Casualties?” O’Neill asked. 

“None. You?”

“A few.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sheppard  replied. “But we might have picked up some extras. Yesterday, a ship came into orbit. An Ancient’s ship. As far as we can tell there are over 100 people in cryo on board. I think it’s the Destiny.” 

Khan walked over to them with Kirk and Spock. “Is the TARDIS here?” 

“Not yet. But the Doctor is always late,” Sheppard  told them. Sheppard  glanced about. “You seem to have brought some extras.”

“We had a ‘celebration’,” the General told him. 

“Do you have an Omega or woman who is not ready to pop?” Sheppard  asked, looking at Sherlock’s large abdomen.

“A small number in Kirk’s crew,” Khan replied.“We also have 10 babies in artificial wombs that need to be transferred down,” Sherlock added. “This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise, and Commander Spock.” 

“So now we have three ships,” the General smiled. “Let the Federation try to find us now.”

“They can’t. They don’t have the technology to detect this planet. It is encased in a temporal spacial rift. It will be a very long time before they can find us.”

Jack frowned. “How do you know that?

“The Doctor told me,” Sherlock replied. 

“The Doctor tells you everything,” John muttered.

“I am Khan,” Sherlock replied. “I need to know everything.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and smiled. “I actually feel at home here. I wonder if we’ll get our old quarters back. He rubbed a hand over his abdomen.

A couple of crewmen were moving from person to person with computer tablets, assigning rooms and giving directions to those who wanted to stay. One approached Dean and Cas. “Staying on Atlantis or going back to your ship?” she asked. Dean grinned and said, “Staying here. I was wondering, we used to live here, and if our old quarters were available?”

“Name?”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Your old quarters are just as you left them. Once you are settled in, please report to the Infirmary for a medical.” 

There was a bit of a commotion as a bull moose stampeded his way through the crowd. “RADEK!”

There was a quiet voice heard in the crowd. “I’m here, Alpha. Over here,” and he waved his arm in the air.

“What the fuck? I couldn’t find you,” Sam growled.

“Sorry. I am so sorry, I just got caught up in the excitement of being home again. Come on, let’s find out where our quarters will be.” He took Sam’s hand and waddled towards the people assigning rooms.

“You are a bit shorter than...well, everyone,” Sam said. They waited in line together with Radek’s hand firmly in Sam’s. “Sorry, I panicked.” Radek smiled, and pulled Sam down for a kiss. “And you are very much taller than everyone. The pheromones in here are getting a bit thick,” Radek replied as if that explained everything. 

“Your quarters are just how you left them. You still have individual quarters. Would you like shared?” the crewman assigning quarters asked. 

Radek and Sam both smiled. “Yes!” they said in unison.

Sam looked at Radek and remarked, “You’re huge! I would have thought you’d have the baby by now.” 

“I am due any day now,” Radek replied.

“The cryopods didn’t harm the baby?” Sam asked. 

Radek shook his head. “The baby is fine, stop worrying.”

“Radanna? Ivan? Adam?” Sam asked.

“All with the Doctor as planned,” Radek replied. 

Ace waddled up to Khan and John. “So, have we got quarters assigned yet? My back is killing me.”

Sheppard  looked between John, Sherlock and Ace. “Uh, your quarters are the VIP ones. You remember the way?’

Sherlock asked Ace where Dan was. He pointed into the crowd. 

“Go fetch him and then you can go to our quarters and lie down,” Sherlock told him.

Ace didn’t make it across the room to Dan. Both he and Sherlock suddenly grabbed their huge bellies. Their waters broke. 

“Two medical teams to the Gateroom,” Sheppard  ordered. 

The teams arrived and put the men on stretchers. John and Dan went with them to Medical.

“Well, looks like we’re on our own now,” Sheppard  muttered.

The crewman approached Kirk and Spock. “Will you be requiring quarters?” 

“No, we’ll be beaming back to our ship.” Kirk glanced at Spock to make sure that Spock was in agreement. Spock nodded. 

Lucifer looked around. “This is quite nice,” He remarked. He looked around for Scotty and found him in the crowd. He walked over to him and kissed him. “How is my Omega doing,” he asked. 

“I’m fine. I just wish they would transfer the artificial wombs down so we could see our baby before we return to the ship.”

“I’d much prefer that our baby stay on the ship with us,” Lucifer said. 

“I thought you would want to live here.”

“We have transporters,” Lucifer replied. “Is Keenser talking to you yet?

 

 

“Not yet,” Scotty sighed. “But he is at least looking at me now, and that is some improvement.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Little guy really knows how to hold a grudge. I would have thought he’d gotten over it by now.”

“No one really knows much about his species. I keep telling him I still love him but now I need an Alpha. I think he will come around eventually. He still sleeps in my quarters.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. I think it’s about time we shared quarters, don’t you? Keenser will just have to find somewhere else to sleep.”

“No.” Scotty said firmly. “You aren’t faithful, you never will be and you have at least one lover arriving with the Doctor, so just NO. I am not deserting Keenser.” 

Lucifer put his hand over his heart very dramatically. “Scotty! You’ve cut me to the quick. But if you say no, I suppose I will have to live with it.”

“Don’t even pretend like your bed is going to be empty even one night. I have seen the effect you have over women and Omegas. For all I know half the people that are pregnant on the Enterprise and the Phoenix are carrying your kids.”  

“Half would be a great exaggeration. And I really do like you best…” 

Scotty smiled. “For now. Luci, I don’t expect you to fall into the ways of the old Earth. I’m from this century, remember. We rarely marry and we don’t expect there to be nuclear families.”

Lucifer smiled at Scotty and kissed him on the forehead. “You are such a wise race.”

“There is no such thing as race, you know. We are all Augments. A subspecies of humans.”

“Subspecies sounds like you are inferior, which we all know is incorrect.” 

“Gentlemen? Do you require quarters?”

“He does,” Scotty told the crewman. “Or there will be rutting in the corridors.”

The crewman just blinked at that and Scotty walked away, leaving behind a grinning Lucifer.

All over the Gate room there were reunions. 

“Yes, I expect I will be requiring quarters. Something with an ocean view please.”

“Name?”

“Lucifer Morningstar.”

“You have already been assigned quarters, Sir.”

“With an ocean view?” 

She smiled. “Yes, Sir.”

“Perhaps, you would show them to me personally?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Call me Luci.” 

She shoved the tablet into the hands of one of the other crewmen as they past and never looked back.

Three more Omegas went into labor during the assigning of quarters. Sheppard  moaned that they would need another Medical if this continued. Bones and Carson had beamed down from the ships along with several of the other members of their medical crews to help with the sudden rush. But since many of them were also pregnant and nearly ready to have their babies it was chaos. 

Dean and Radek found themselves next to each other in Medical. Cas and Sam walked in circles together, worrying about their mates. Every time either Dean or Radek even so much as moaned, they both jumped.

“Calm down, will you two? You’re making me nervous,” Dean grumbled.

Luckily, the Infirmary on Atlantis was a full blown hospital able to take all the influx. The only problem was lack of medical staff. 

Nurse Peter Petrelli and Gabriel Grey suddenly appeared. Gabriel was huge with child but seemed none the worse off. “Right, anyone in pain?” Sylar asked. 

Several of the Omegas held up their hands. Sylar went from one to the next, putting a hand on their foreheads. Nurse started examining those that were closest to delivering.

Sherlock’s child was first to be born, a girl who was put into the arms of Dan. “That’s right, I do all the work and he gets the prize,” Sherlock teased. Dan had tears in his eyes as he showed Sherlock their daughter. Dan reminded him that her name was to be Danella. Sherlock kissed the baby on the forehead. “Welcome to your new home, Daniella.”

 

 

Dean followed shortly after, giving birth to a boy. Radek was not far behind, also having a boy.

Cas held his son. “Samuel,” he said. 

Radek smiled at Cas. “Dean.” Sam and Dean the elder, nodded. 

“Bitch,” Dean said affectionately.

“Jerk,” Sam replied.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sun goes out, they all learn about Sherlock and what he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

It had been only a few hours since the Enterprise and the Phoenix had arrived when Atlantis was in abrupt darkness as if the sun had suddenly gone out. The automatic lights all over the city started coming on.

“WTF?!” Sheppard muttered and went to the door leaning out onto his office balcony. He looked up at the shield protecting the city but saw only blackness. 

Dean and Cas were suddenly plunged into darkness. Dean sat up and looked around in confusion. After a few moments, the back-up lights came on. He pulled on some jeans and told Cas he’d be back. He walked out into the hall, trying to decide which way to go. Cas stood watch over Samuel.

Radek was alone when the lights went out. He went to the baby’s crib to check on him, but Dean slept peacefully. He opened the door and looked out in the hall. Then he tapped his con and said, “Sam, are the lights out all over?” Sam said, “Yeah, I’m going to the control room now. You and Dean okay?’ Radek assured him they were fine.

Sherlock’s temperature was rising. He was obviously uncomfortable and because of this he had not been released from the Infirmary. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. Wallace had already been released with his daughter, Marie Claire. Augments usually recovered very quickly from childbirth. Sylar had gone into labor and Petrelli was at a loss to know what more he could do for Sherlock. 

Shep called maintenance.  “As far as we can tell there is nothing wrong with the shield or the city lights. As for the sun, you will have to consult someone else for that.” Shep got his answer.  

Sheppard suddenly got a call from the Infirmary. “WTF is going on?” the General demanded. 

“I have no idea, Sir.” 

“Sam is in labor and the power keeps going out. Get it fixed.” 

Shep sighed when the General cut the connection. “I’m trying to,” he muttered. 

Meanwhile on the Enterprise, the ship was floating in a very dark darkness of space. The stars including the local sun had simply vanished, causing the crew to go into an organized chaos as they red alert sounded. The ship seemed to be functioning perfectly but the universe was not. Kirk put his hand over his extended belly. “Spock?” 

“I do not know, Captain. The sensors do not recognize that they were ever there.”

Sherlock woke and the universe righted itself. 

Shep was suddenly bathed in sunlight and he tapped his con. “What just happened?” 

“Don’t know, sir. It’s a mystery to us.”

Lucifer smiled. “See, I told you there was no reason to leave,” he said to the cute little thing he’d picked up in maintenance, when the lights came back. He just wished he could remember her name.

The Control Room was one of the places in Atlantis that was not understaffed. Though they had enough people thanks to rescuing thousands of Augments in the final months on Earth, many of them were still in cryopods while the Atlantis crew assessed the planet’s safety and any damage to the ship/city. Sam, Dean and a few others arrived on the steps leading up to the Control room and were stopped by security. 

“Right at the moment, we have no idea, so please just let us get to work to find the problem,” Shep addressed them. Sam and Dean nodded and left.

“What do you think is going on?” Sam asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

They each went back to their quarters to reassure their partners and check on their babies.

Rodney pushed his way through the small crowd that were still waiting on the stairs in quiet brewing panic, and walked past the security guards to the Control Room. He checked all the consoles and went to Shep’s office. “Before you start yelling, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Atlantis. This isn’t our doing.”

Sherlock passed out again and again the sun went out. Tossing with a high fever, Sherlock started calling out to Castiel. 

Cas looked at Dean.  “Stay with Samuel. I am needed.” Cas vanished before Dean could say anything. He appeared beside Sherlock. Cas put his fingers to Sherlock’s forehead briefly. He turned to John, Wallace and Dan who were close by. “He’s dying. There is nothing I can do.”

John looked stricken. “What do you mean, dying? He can’t die!” Wallace grabbed John. Dan just stood there, obviously in shock. Wallace grabbed him too and pulled both men into a hug. “We must be brave, for Sherlock’s sake.” 

As Sherlock stirred again the sun came out as if a light switch had been turned on. Cas frowned at Sherlock. “Why did I not notice this before?” Cas muttered. “Get Lucifer, get all the AlphaOmegas, get all the healers. NOW!” 

Sherlock slipped into unconsciousness and the sun vanished. 

Wallace gasped and turned absolutely white. “I can’t feel Lockie in my mind.” 

“Tell them to hurry. Get the teleports to move them here as quickly as possible. All our lives depend on it, if I am right,” Cas told them, muttering the last part quietly.

One by one, all the AlphaOmegas and the healers appeared next to Sherlock. Sylar was the last to arrive, with Nurse.

Sherlock stirred and reached out to Wallace. “Don’t be afraid. My job is finished. I created all this. I got you all here. Let me borrow a bit of your DNA again.” Wallace touched his hand and a bright yellow light surrounded their hands. 

Cas formed all the summonsed people into a circle around them. “Do not let any energy pass this circle but if he needs energy we must give it to him. Understood? If we let God die, everything will die with him.” Everyone who heard Cas gasped, but did as he directed. Now was not the time for questions, just for action. Sherlock let go of Wallace’s hand and Wallace joined the circle. 

 

 

Sherlock’s entire body began to glow. He turned to Cas. “I’m not God, Cas. But I know her,” he said and then no one could see anything but a flash of white, yellow and orange light that seemed to disintegrate Sherlock. Then abruptly vanish, leaving Sherlock lying there looking a bit confused. “How do I look?” he asked. “Am I ginger?”

 

 

John rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Dan stood there in shock and muttered, “Yes, you are ginger.”  

Wallace laughed, “Will I do that?”

“No, you are the real Holmes. I’m the copy,” Sherlock told him. “I can explain, John.”

“I don’t care. You’re alive. That’s all that matters,” John replied refusing to let go of Sherlock. 

“And that the universe isn’t going to end,” muttered Dan.  He staggered and was helped to sit on the bed next to Sherlock. 

Sherlock took his hand. “Too much?” Petrelli held a mirror up for him to see. “This is just awesome,” Sherlock exclaimed. “Finally ginger.” 

Cas nudged Sam. “I think we should give them some time. We can get out explanation later.” Sam nodded. One by one, the others left and then just Sherlock, John, Wallace and Dan remained. 

“Now you really look different to me,” Wallace said. 

“Want to be ginger?” Sherlock asked. They both grinned. 

“Can you do that?”

“We can try. We share the same genetics.” Sherlock took Wallace’s hand and they glowed. It glowed all the way up his arm and spread over his body. When the light faded out, Wallace was ginger. 

“When you two stop playing…” Dan said.

“Yes,” John agreed, “I need an explanation. Please, Sherlock…”

“I don’t know where to start,” he admitted. 

“The beginning is always good,” Wallace offered.

“But take your time, you just got over that… whatever it was.” Dan told him.

“The beginning of what, though? The beginning of the universe? Where to begin?” Sherlock asked. Sherlock breathed out a sparkle of yellow and orange lights. “Not quite cooked yet.”

John, Dan and Wallace just looked at him. “Not cooked yet? What does that mean?” John muttered.

“I means I am still genetically unstable. My molecules are being held together by regenerative energy. Thanks to Cas’ quick thinking it isn’t causing havoc all over Atlantis,” Sherlock told them. “Tea please,” he asked. “A nice cup of tea always helped.”

Wallace went to get him a cup of tea. Dan asked, “How long before you are… stable? Is there anything we can do to help?”

“It helps if I am not too active at first. Last time I regenerated...thanks,” he said as Wallace handed him a mug of tea. “My body was completely destroyed. That’s the sort of thing one expects from the end of time. The universe sort of blinked out of existence. All that is, except the TARDIS. My TARDIS. I suspect that is because it never is quite in the universe. When you step over the threshold you step into another dimension.”

“Bigger on the inside,” Wallace said. 

“You have no idea how much bigger,” Sherlock replied. 

“But we aren’t on the TARDIS. We’re on Atlantis,” John said.

“Yes, we are on Atlantis, which is on Gallifrey, which is inside the TARDIS,” Sherlock told them. “Because there is no longer a universe outside the TARDIS.” 

“You expect us to believe that the universe no longer exists? That is hard to swallow,” Dan said.

“Have you heard of the parallel universe theory?” Sherlock asked. “It’s a theory where every decision you make creates an alternate universe where you made a different decision.”

“So every time I decided to wear a blue tie instead of a red tie, it created another universe?” Dan was looking very confused.

“I don’t think the color of your tie is a universe changing decision, Dan.” 

“So, just the big decisions, the major decisions,” John asked.

“It doesn’t have to be major, it just has to form a ripple. You turn right instead of left,” Sherlock answered. 

“This is confusing, but I think I’m following you in spite of it,” Wallace told him. “Go one, please.”

“You don’t live in the universe you thought you lived in, because that was billions of years ago and that universe entropied,” Sherlock explained. “This universe, is fairly new. It was created by the TARDIS for me. So of course, it is populated by people I remember. And once you were created, she used your memories to create people and places and things that you remembered. So we now have an entire universe inside the TARDIS. Unfortunately, we don’t just remember the good things.”  

“Like Marcus,” Dan said.

“Yes, like Marcus,” Sherlock replied. “The TARDIS knows that we can’t exist with just good things.  We need challenges and danger and excitement. And there are some very bad things in my past which there is no way for me to stop the TARDIS from recreating.”  

John sighed. “I wish that this was easier to accept. But of course, I believe you. It’s just a lot to digest.”

“Are our children…. Real?” Dan asked him.

“We are all real, Dan.”

Wallace smiled, “Are you finished cooking yet? I’d kind of like to go to our quarters.”

“That will probably take a few days. But going to our quarters sounds good to me,” Sherlock grinned. 

“But NO sex until you are done regenerating!” John said.

“Why?” Sherlock frowned. 

“You specifically said it helps if you were not too active, if I recall,” John said with a smug smile.

“Well, I’ll just lie there and be as inactive as possible,” Sherlock smirked.  

“Good lord, you are just as incorrigible as ever,” John said.

“Which reminds me, didn’t I just have a baby?” Sherlock asked. 

“You certainly did, our daughter,” Dan beamed.

“Yes, Ella,” Sherlock smiled. 

“Can you tell me how it is that you died and then you got my DNA. I mean we are twins so how did that work?” Wallace asked. 

“I thought you had enough to think about for now?” Sherlock asked. “Let that all sink in first. Even an Augment brain can only take in so much information at once.” 

“Come on. Let’s go to our quarters,” John told them. “I’ve had enough of this Infirmary to last a while.”

 

 

On their way they stopped by the room which was fast filling up with newborns.  Sherlock gushed over Ella as tiny fingers grasped his finger. The nurse soon ushered them all out so the babies could sleep but as they walked away Elle’s hand glowed of a sparkling yellow light. 

Their quarters consisted of a floor of one of the towers of Atlantis. There was enough room for all of them and their children, though until the Doctor arrived with the children it was rather empty. They walked to the bedroom, which had a huge bed, big enough for all four of them. John got Sherlock settled in the bed, and the rest of them sat near him. 

“Well now, that is quite a view,” he said. 

Dan laid down on the edge of the bed next to Sherlock with John on the other side of him and Wallace on the other edge.  “Just how big is this bed?”

John sat up and glanced both ways before lying back down. “I’d say 3.5 metres.”

“3.6 actually,” Sherlock corrected.

“In normal measurements?” Dan added. 

“12 ft,” Wallace told him.

“Gonna be a bugger to get sheets for,” Dan commented.  

Sherlock, John and Wallace all laughed. “I’m pretty sure we can get sheets, Dan,” John replied.

“Each of us have our own room. Make it home. Atlantis has unlimited power, thanks to Dr Steven Strange,” Sherlock told them. 

“It’s been a busy day, let’s all get a couple of hours sleep, Doctor’s orders,” John said, in his Alpha voice. Sherlock frowned but closed his eyes. He was asleep within moments. He wasn’t there when John woke up. Neither was Wallace. John and Dan found them in the infirmary with the girls.  

“Why did you choose Marie Claire?” Sherlock asked Wallace. 

“Don’t know precisely. I just liked the way it sounded,” Wallace replied. “Don’t you like it?”

“You know that John’s late wife was Mary?” Sherlock said. 

“Lord, no. Maybe we should change her name? Will John be upset?”

“No,” John said as he approached. “I like it. Rosie is named after Mary. Rosamund Mary.” 

The two Holmes brothers were sitting together feeding the girls with tiny bottles with the experience of mothers who have had many children. 

“I’m going to have to get used to this, aren’t I?” Dan said. “When this Doctor fellow gets here with all the children. You said you had 20.”

“21 now, not including all Wallace’s children,” Sherlock replied. “I’ve asked Shep to start a register of the city’s occupants. Most are on record already.”

“Asked? Not ordered?” John asked. 

“I’m retiring. I think I have earned it. I’m going to keep bees and play with my children.” 

“We’ll need to DNA test all the babies as well. We need to see who fathered who, thanks to Sherlock’s celebration party,” John pointed out.

“Just remember that this is Dr Beckett’s Infirmary. The whole of the Council will have to step down now. But I will push for elections asap,” Sherlock told them. 

“I’ll simply make the suggestion to Dr. Beckett. And I agree, we need to hold elections as soon as possible,” John remarked.

“After the TARDIS arrives.”

“I thought we were all in the TARDIS?” Dan asked confused. 

“Ten’s TARDIS. WE are inside my TARDIS,” Sherlock said. 

“So the TARDIS is inside the TARDIS?”

Sherlock laughed and Daniella threw up on him.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets a shock as to his new body, and the council meets for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Gwerinos

 

 

Sylar appeared holding William. “He woke up early and wanted his…”

“Daddy!” William said and reached out to Sherlock, who stood and walked over to him. “This is your little sister Ella.” 

William regarded her with an intense examination. “Yuck!”

Everyone laughed. “She’ll get bigger, William, and maybe you two can play together,” Sherlock told him. William looked skeptical. 

“Throw it away,” William told him. 

Sherlock looked at William intensely. “We can’t throw her away. She is your sister and my daughter and a living thing. Just give her a chance.”

William’s bottom lip began to quiver. “I want to be your only child. I just want you to be my daddy and no one else's.”

“You have other brothers and sisters, William. But I will never not be your daddy. You will have lots of children to play with.”

Dan turned to John and said quietly, “He’s very advanced for his age. Trixie could barely put three words together at his age.” 

“Trixie?”

“My daughter. She’s with her mother. She’s 12 now,” Dan told him. 

“Intelligence is passed on by the mother, and children of Augments tend to develop mentally very quickly. They are also have intensive emotions. The Holmes are pretty much all geniuses.”

Dan thought about how William came to be, and sighed. “He certainly didn’t get it from the other parent,” He said even more quietly.

Ella’s cry for more food interrupted everything and Sherlock put her into Dan’s hands. Dan sat down in one of the feeding chairs.  When he looked up John and Wallace were watching him closely. “What? I have done this before. I might be a little rusty.”  

Sherlock took William from Sylar’s arms. “Colonel Carter says to tell you that she doesn’t want him on board again.”

“Trouble?” Sherlock asked. 

“He bit the nurse and ran and then bit a crewman when they tried to catch him. He has fangs.”

“Oh…” Sherlock sighed. “Then we had better feed you. Before you drain someone.”

“Red milk tastes good, daddy.”

Sherlock smiled at him. “Yes it does. Drink your red milk and no more biting people, understood?” He bit his wrist and offered it to William who drank.

“It didn’t occur to you to check?” John asked.

“He didn’t show any of the signs,” Sherlock replied. “It’s been months and he hasn’t bitten anyone. He isn’t exactly wasting away.” 

John nodded. “I guess he just needed time to grow into it?”

“Myrddyn didn’t need blood until he first tasted it and then he couldn’t get enough,” Wallace reminded Sherlock. 

Dan put Ella up to his shoulder and patted her back. She came out with a loud belch that made everyone, including William, laugh. He wiggled to get down from Sherlock’s arms and once his feet hit the floor he ran over to Dan. “I like you,” he told Ella. 

Sylar suddenly vanished, teleporting out now that he had delivered William. 

“What you learnt yesterday,” Sherlock began. “I think it best if we keep it to ourselves. Regardless of being Augments, I’m sure that not everyone here can handle the information.”

“That is the politest way you have ever said they are idiots,” John replied.  

“It’s not that I think they’re idiots, but the idea of being inside the TARDIS instead of on planet existing in a universe would be alarming to some of them. It’s just too difficult to explain to the average person, even if he is an Augment,” Sherlock told him.

“So we are idiots?” Dan asked, with a smile. 

“You demonstrated the exact reaction that I feared,” Sherlock replied, “when you asked if our children were real. People will doubt reality and we need a sense of reality.”

“Sherlock...you have to die to regenerate…” Ace asked.

“No, not actually die. It happens instead of dying,” Sherlock replied.

“But you were near death, so what killed you?” Ace asked. 

Sherlock glanced at John. “The valve between Sherlock’s anus and vagina is damaged. When Ella was born, Sherlock got an infection. Normally, his own body would fight it off fairly quickly but he was weakened by the birth and all the stress he has been under.” John looked pointedly at Sherlock. “Although I still have no idea how the valve got damaged.”

Sherlock frowned at Dan. Dan got the message loud and clear and didn’t say a word.

“Well, now that I have regenerated there shouldn’t be a problem,” Sherlock said. 

John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and dragged him towards the door. “We will see about that. You need a complete medical, NOW.”

The first part of the medical went smoothly and quickly. The Lantian medical equipment was so advanced that one scan told John just about everything he needed to know. But he still put Sherlock in the chair with his legs in stirrups to do a personal examination. “OMG!” John exclaimed. 

“What?” Sherlock asked, trying to become a pretzel to see what John was looking at. 

John pushed him back on the chair. Then with a gloved finger he probed the new opening in Sherlock. 

“Ooo, John…” Sherlock murmured. 

Where Sherlock’s perineum should have been he now had a vaginal opening. “Your regeneration fixed the valve problem.”

Sherlock attempted to look down between his legs again but still couldn’t see. “How? What is down there?” he asked John.

John stood up and popped off the rubber glove. “You now have a fully functioning vagina.”

“What do you mean now? I had one before.” 

“Which opened into your anus like every other Omega. But now it doesn’t,” John replied. 

Sherlock reached down to feel for himself. Beyond his penis, beyond his testicles, he found a new opening, warm and moist. He frowned. 

“Well, this is new… we need to try it out immediately!”

“You have a little boy waiting for some attention,” John reminded him. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He got to his feet and dressed. “You are, of course, right.”

“But later…” He added as they went back to see William and Ella. John stopped him just before the door and kissed him gently. 

 

A meeting of the council was due that afternoon to discuss the future and how to handle the elections but when Sherlock had announced that he was retiring he didn’t take his time about doing so. In fact his absence from the meeting was quite noticeable as was the absence of Khan’s Head of Security, Greg Lestrade. 

“Gregory sends his apologies, but someone has to care for Benton while I am here,” Mycroft told them. “Our first order of business should be to elect a chairperson since it is unlikely that Sherlock will be back.”

A heated discussion followed, with everyone voicing a differing opinion as to who it should be. Finally, Mycroft suggested they vote. Slips of paper were passed out, upon which each person wrote a name. The votes were counted in front of everyone and the tally check and rechecked. Mycroft was the only person with 2 votes. 

“I accept,” Mycroft said. 

There was some grumbling, but everyone accepted that Mycroft had won. “Next order of business?” Mycroft asked.

“A child care centre needs to be established so that Khan can return to the Council.” 

Mycroft shook his head. “There is no more Khan. Sherlock made that perfectly clear. And he is retiring. He deserves to. After everything he has done, he deserves to spend his time with his husbands and children. But a child care centre is an excellent suggestion.”

“I think we should discuss which system of government to use and which system of electing that government,” the General said. 

“I suggest that a democratic socialist system is the only fair system for everyone especially as we don’t have a monetary system in place. There is no rich and no poor. If we don’t provide food, shelter and the necessities of a decent society to all, this species will fail,” Ashcroft said.

Everyone agreed with that. Mycroft hit the gavel on the table and pronounced it to be law. 

“So how does a democratic socialist system elect its government?” the General asked.

“Well, we are certainly not having an electoral college,” Mycroft said. 

“I suppose we could set up computers that people could vote on. One person, one vote,” suggested Ashcroft.

“Almost everyone on Atlantis already has their own tablet, I can create a voting program,” Ash told them. 

“If we want a foolproof system once we choose candidates we send them to one of the piers and everyone who wants to vote for them can go to that pier at a certain time of day. No computer glitches, no hacking, no miscounts. It won’t work once the population swells but for this time it would,” Sherrinford said. 

“The vote should be secret,” the General said. 

“How did you vote for your President” Mycroft asked Kirk. 

“I have no idea. I have never voted,” Kirk replied. 

“Then perhaps we should make voting compulsory for everyone over 18 years old,” Mycroft replied. 

“That negates personal liberties under the democratic socialist system, the right not to vote,” Ash told them. 

“Dear God! No wonder Sherlock demanded fealty and took complete control.” 

“Captain Harkness, how did your people elect a government?” Mycroft asked.

“The Council elected a president and the President chose his council,” Jack replied.

“That seems quite ineffective and rather corrupt,” Ashcroft commented. 

“Didn’t say it was effective, just answering your question,” Jack pointed out.

“So you would not recommend your method of elections?” Mycroft asked. “What would you recommend?”

“We give the people a chance to vote and the candidates should be Sherlock Holmes or Sherlock Holmes. Then Sherlock can choose his council.”

People laughed, but then the room became silent. After a beat, Mycroft said, “That just might work. As long as Sherlock didn’t find out ahead of time.”

“I can rig it so that Sherlock is given a list of people to choose from that no one else gets,” Ash replied. 

“Are we seriously going to rig the very first elections we have on Gallifrey?” the General asked. 

Everyone looked around. Then Jack, Mycroft and Ashcroft said, “Yes!” in unison. 

“Vote.” the General said. “All for electing Sherlock in this manner?” O’Neill raised his hand. Everyone raised their hand. 

“The voting form should read four candidates, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, John Harrison, Khan and The Doctor,” Mycroft told Ash. 

Ash nodded his understanding.

“And if the Doctor gets elected?” the General asked.

“That won’t be a problem,” Mycroft replied. 

“I’ll have to take your word for that,” O’Neill replied.

“Last order of business for today,” Mycroft said and then informed the Council of why the election of the present regeneration of the Doctor would not be a problem, though no one there knew about the TARDIS universe, not even Mycroft.  

“So, the Doctor got disintegrated but he wasn’t dead so he hitched a ride in your mother and borrowed DNA from your brother to make himself a new body?” the General asked. 

“In the words of an idiot, yes,” Mycroft replied. 

O’Neill just shook his head. “If that makes me an idiot, so be it.”

 

 

“To be fair, that is exactly what Mycroft said without the scientific jargon,” Ash told O’Neill. 

“This meeting is adjourned,” Mycroft announced. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting and the lack of photos but I'm in the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS brings the children home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

“OK, Sexy. I need my kids back now.” Sherlock said to no one in particular as he made his way to the Control Room. He hit the switch that put him on city wide speakers. “The TARDIS is arriving in the Gate Room now, all parents of children on the TARDIS please make your way there immediately,” he announced.  

Shep just looked at him. “And you know this how?”

Sherlock gave the expected reply, “The Doctor told me.”

“If I had a dollar for every time I’ve heard that…”

Just then there was a strange noise down in the gate room. 

“Ah, right on time,” Sherlock said. “He’s left the handbrake on again.”

The TARDIS appeared, twirling around and landed with a thud on the steps and toppled onto it’s side. The Doctor opened the door and looked out.  He frowned and went back inside. The TARDIS vanished again and then reappeared on the flat floor. This time to door opened and the Doctor stepped out. Sherlock walked up to him and extended a hand. 

“You’re ginger,” Ten said. 

“Yes,” Sherlock replied. 

The children exited the TARDIS in a flood, followed quickly by a small rush of people who had been along for the ride to take care of the children. To them it had been a short trip in time. 

Parents started to pour in, calling for their children. The din was deafening. Sherlock walked back to the Control room and said into the microphone, “Please! We will get this sorted out. Yelling is not necessary.”

The majority of children were under 2 years old and in the noise and confusion started crying. 

“You expected orderly?” Shep asked, as he passed Sherlock to go find his children. 

By the end of the day, thousands of people had filed through the Gate Room to be reunited with their babies. It had not been complete chaos but at times Sherlock’s head threatened to explode. 

Dean, Cas, Sam and Radek had waited for the chaos to subside before they went and collected their children. Their kids had waited patiently for their daddies to get them. Sherlock admired that. He just wished everyone had been that patient. He credited the children’s patience to Sariel. Sherlock, John and Ace found their kids in short order. It had been easier for Sherlock because Irene, Molly, Janine, and River had travelled with the children and so were reunited as a family group. 

At last, every parent and child had been reunited. Sherlock was kneeling on the floor hugging Little John and Hamish who were just short of their 7th birthday. “You have been so brave.”

“We had to help the mommies with the babies,” Hamish told him. 

Tears ran down his cheeks as Sherlock told them that they had a new brother and a new sister. 

Hamish put a hand on Sherlock’s face. “Don’t cry, Daddy. We’re here now.”

“They are happy tears,” Sherlock told him. “I am so happy to see you.” He kissed Hamish’s forehead and then Little John’s. 

Holding his son in his arms, Shep turned and almost ran into Mycroft who had a small hoard of children in tow. “The majority of Atlantis’ population is now under 3 years old. I hope the Council is prepared for that.”

“No one is ever prepared for children, Colonel,” Mycroft replied.  

Dean scooped up Sariel on one hip and Gabriel on the other,  and Cas took Aiden. They walked towards their quarters. Sariel hugged Dean tightly and kissed his cheek. “Love you daddy.”

Dean kissed her back. “Love you too baby, and we missed you like crazy.”

Sariel turned to Cas, “Love you too!” Cas laughed and told her he loved her as well.

When they got to their quarters, they showed Sariel her room, which she would share with Aiden and Gabriel.

She stood cross-armed with an angry frown on her face. “Why do I have to share with Them?” 

Cas smiled at her. “There is not enough quarters for everyone to have their own room, Sariel. We’ve applied for bigger ones, but have to wait our turn.”

She marched over to the computer and put her hand on it. The screen lit up. “There is no one in the this tower,” she announced. She picked up her bag which was really far too heavy for such a tiny child to carry and marched out of the room. 

Dean called to her. “Sariel! Sariel you come back here this minute! That is NOT how this works.”

With her bottom lip stuck out, she turned and walked back.

“I want my own room, daddy,” she said with tears in her eyes. 

“Crocodile tears won’t work either,” Dean told her. 

“But Aiden talks in his sleep, and Gabriel is just stupid..”

“Well, I’m sorry, but you’ll just have to suck it up until we get assigned new quarters, missy.” Dean put a hand on her head. “Be good.”

 

 

Sam and Radek led their four children to their new quarters. They had been assigned bigger quarters when they reported that they were expecting three kids to arrive on the TARDIS. Sam picked up Adam and took Radanna by her hand. Radek had baby Dean in one arm and Ivan on his other hip. Radek had the biggest smile on his face Sam had ever seen.

“I hope they develop a contraceptive effective on Omegas soon. 3,2,1, and newborn is enough to handle.”

“I thought you wanted a dozen?” Sam asked.

“Not all at once.”

Sam winked at him. “But you look so beautiful when you’re pregnant,”

Radek blushed. “Hush, you. Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“It’s been my experience that flattering you gets me everywhere,” Sam winked. 

“I am sucker for you,” Radek smiled back.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but looked at the kids and thought better of it. Adam decided to grab his bottom lip just then. Their children were bright but they were no angels. In fact they were pretty normal for human children which Sam was thankful for. He didn’t envy the problems Dean and Cas were having with Sariel, who simply didn’t fit in with the other children. 

Little Dean started crying. It was so soft and short that Sam almost didn’t hear it. Sam smiled at how cute his newborn was. 

“Hang on, buddy, we’re almost home. I know you’re hungry.”

Radek smiled brightly at his Alpha and their son. He was so happy.

“We should have a girl next,” Sam said.

“We? I do all the work.”

Sam grinned at him. “And i have all the fun, I know.”

Radek hit him on the arm. “I have fun too.”

 

Sherlock sat in the middle of the room with toddlers crawling all over him. Dan sat back against the wall with Ella in utter awe. Sherlock had told him that he had 20 kids but this  was both amazing and terrifying. There were children everywhere and nine adults. River Song came to sit beside Dan. “Hello, I don’t believe we have met. I’m River Song, The Doctor’s wife.”  

“Are there any more popping out of the woodwork?” Dan asked. 

“Bit overwhelming?” 

“How does he keep track?” Dan asked.

“Usually museums but this time he had to repopulate quickly. And I have lost you, haven’t I?”

“Which is yours?”

“Oh he’s not here,” River replied. “Have you met Captain Jack Harkness?” 

“Briefly. He tried to seduce me.”

River laughed. “Yes, that is Franklin.”

“Sorry?”

“Franklin aka Jack Harkness is my son.”  

Dan’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me? Your son? You don’t look old enough for him to be your child.”

“Augmented life span and time travel does strange things to the sequence of events in your life,” River told him. 

Dan looked up and smiled as Chloe and Trixie entered the room. “Excuse me. That’s my ex and our daughter,” he said and went to see them. They slipped out of the chaos.

John was smiling at the sight of Sherlock with all the children crawling all over him. He turned to Ace and said, “Sherlock is really in his element.” Ace smiled and nodded. “He’s happy, at last,” John added.

Ace beamed and dived into the middle of the kids. Luckily the only ones who had developed their fangy talents so far were Little John and Hamish who were busy helping entertain the younger ones without admitting that they were having a ton of fun themselves. 

“Hello, John,” Molly smiled. “How was the trip here? Sherlock spoke like he hadn’t seen the kids in years.”

“It seemed like it was longer than it was. How are you, Molly?”

“Still a little shaken up by what happened yesterday, though I suppose that was quite some time ago for you,” she said. 

John nodded. “I can well understand. But you’re safe now, and that is all that matters.”

“I heard that Dr Jackson is going to write a history. Rumor says he is going to interview everyone. Then we can all get a better picture of everyone’s story,” Molly said.  

“I believe that would be an excellent proposition. We need to remember our history and how it has shaped us,” John told her.

“He seems so happy now. I haven’t seen him like that for so long.”

“Life will be very different here.”

“He will get bored.”

“With all his kids and being…” John stopped. He almost said being President but that was under wraps at the moment. 

“Being? Being what?” Molly asked.

“Oh just being with all his wives and husbands, is all I meant.”

“No it isn’t, but I’ll let you have your little secrets,” Molly told him. “Time to rescue Gavin. He only goes backward so we have to rescue him from under furniture.”

John laughed and looked at the little one trying to crawl backwards through a wall.

“Wasn’t he supposed to be called Greg?” 

“Sherlock named him. Gavin Gandalf Gerard.”

John snickered. “What about Mike?” he asked. 

“Only goes forward,” Molly replied and then went to rescue her twins. 

Dan returned to see Ace and Sherlock being toppled over by several toddlers. They were all laughing. Dan smiled and sat down next to Molly, who was holding both her squirming twins. Greg came over with two bottles. “See the one sitting on Sherlock’s head? That’s my daughter, Molly Jane,” he told Dan. 

Dan looked and nodded. “She’s lovely.”

“She’s a little devil,” Greg replied. 

“Where Mycroft?” Molly asked. 

“Working as usual,” Greg replied. “He’s not much of a motherly mother, my Omega.”

Molly handed one of the twins over to Greg, though they were both old enough to hold their own bottles. 

Dan looked around the room at the different people and their children all handling the day in a different way and yet all one big family. He felt like he had landed on his feet, but he wondered how much time Sherlock would have for him and Ella now that his children and wives were here. 

The city wide loudspeaker system came on and a chime rang to get everyone’s attention. “Welcome all to Atlantis and Gallifrey. The new children’s centre is now open. It is located on the first floor of the Daniel Jackson Building. Every parent will be expected to volunteer one day a year per child to the centre. Working parents may leave their children to be minded at any time of day or night. The centre will take children from newborns to teenagers. Teenagers will have a separate section but are allowed to interact with the younger children. There is also a nursery for the babies to sleep. Any questions should be directed to the Centre Managers.”     

Sherlock swept the children off his lap and stood up, walking to Dan. He leaned over and said, “I’m getting tired. Would you like to join me in the bedroom?” Dan smiled and nodded. He followed Sherlock into the other room. Dan laid Ella down in her crib.

Sherlock pulled Dan down next to him. “This must seem rather overwhelming to you,” Sherlock said.    

“Sort of and sort of reassuring. I don’t see how you will have time for us,” Dan replied. 

“My dear husband, I will always have time for you. After all, the children all have other parents to watch them. There will, however, be times where we will have to babysit so those parents can have time with their other husbands and wives. The Children’s Centre will help.”

Dan nodded. “I understand.”

“But..?”

“I don’t know,” Dan said, “I guess I’m just feeling a bit left out and overwhelmed. I mean I knew you had all those wives and children, but it’s a bit daunting seeing them all at the same time in the same room.”

“You probably won’t see most of them again for some time. You, John, and Wallace are with me most of the time. Molly lives with Gareth, Irene keeps herself pretty much to herself when she isn’t working. Janine wouldn’t live with me in a fit.”

Dan chuckled. “So, it won’t be that much different. I’m glad.”

“No, not much. John’s and Wallace’s and of course Ella will live with us but most of my children won’t,” Sherlock told him.  

Dan kissed him. “It is possible that I was feeling a little jealous of your wives.”

“My wives do not get full access. I have something more to overwhelm you with. There was a bit of a change when I regenerated,” Sherlock told him. He undid his trousers and taking Dan’s hand he slid it down into his pants.

Dan’s eyes got big. He felt around, saying, “Is that…. What I think it is?”

“Yes, it is. Though there isn’t much of a change, except the location. But it does mean that we get to explore a few new positions with more of my husbands and wives.”

Dan smiled broadly. “Yes, yes it does. I can hardly wait to go exploring.”

“Dan, I am still ‘cooking’.  Regeneration usually doesn’t settle down for a while. So now would be an opportune time to try to re-establish my people.” 

“Not quite following you.”

Sherlock put Dan’s free hand on his chest and then moved it. Dan frowned. “What is that?” he asked. 

“Two hearts, it’s one of the ways that Gallifreyans differ from Augments. If I were to get pregnant now the chances are higher that our child would be Gallifreyan,” Sherlock told him.

Dan frowned, thinking. “And is that something you would want?”

“Apart from former regenerations of myself, I am the last of my species and even then I have mostly human/Augment DNA. If you were the last human Augment wouldn’t you want to try to save your species?”

“Of course I would. Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Sherlock?”

Sherlock smiled. “Make love to me husband. Let’s give this new vagina a whirl.”

Dan grinned and slipped his finger up into it. “Hmm, self-lubricating.”  

Sherlock moaned. “But of course.”

Dan pulled Sherlock’s trousers and pants off and pushing his penis and balls out of the way, he buried his face in Sherlock’s virginal vagina. Sherlock moaned even louder. Encouraged, Dan began to lick and use his tongue in every way he knew how. 

Sherlock’s penis got hard, and so did Dan’s. He moved up over Sherlock, who wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist.

“Slowly,” he told Dan.  

Dan nodded, and sank into Sherlock slowly. He never stopped until he was fully in, but he took his time getting there.

Sherlock pulled Dan’s face down to kiss him and thrust up. “Dear God, that feels wonderful. To think that I was still a virgin at 36. What I missed out on.” 

Dan was in total ecstasy but that made him look at Sherlock. “You were?”

“Irene seduced me,” he admitted. 

Dan snorted. “I wish I could have been a fly on the wall when that happened.” He pulled back and slowly thrust back into Sherlock.

“I saved her life and she was very grateful. Surprisingly so for a lesbian.”

Dan chuckled. “I would say so. And yet you married her.” He established an easy rhythm.

“I married John too and he’s straight,” Sherlock replied. 

“God, Sherlock, you certainly have a way about you. Now less talking and more shagging, please.”

Sherlock laughed and it seemed to ripple through Dan. With a kiss they were mentally connected and Dan experienced what Sherlock was feeling physically and emotionally through the link. It was amazing. When Dan got his knot, they still locked, much to Dan’s relief.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a problem on the Destiny, and Sherlock holds a family meeting to discuss Euros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

John had a question he really wanted to ask Sherlock, but was a little nervous about. Finally he got Sherlock alone and screwed up his courage.

“Sherlock, what are we going to do about your sister? I mean, she’s still in a cryopod but she can’t stay there forever.”

 

 

Sherlock was pacing about the living room trying to get Ella to sleep.  “Not now, John.”

“Yes, now, Sherlock.”

Sherlock stopped and looked at John. He smiled. “I like it when you go all Alpha on me. Reminds me of the days before the virus. You and me against the world. Motherhood has dulled my intellect.”

John smiled back at him. “Number 1, motherhood has NOT dulled your intellect. Number 2, those were good times, but number 3, stop trying to change the subject. Euros needs to be dealt with.”

Sherlock went to stand at the window and stared out at the city.  He closed his eyes and dropped his head. “I miss Mary,” he said quietly.

John could see the pain written on Sherlock’s face. He felt bad for his husband but he knew that the subject couldn’t be avoided forever. Ella was sleeping on Sherlock’s shoulder so he walked to her crib and laid her down.

“I do too,” John said quietly. “All the time.”

“Do you understand what I told you about the universe within the TARDIS?” Sherlock asked, now in ‘Doctor’ mode.

“I think so, yes,” John replied.

“We can bring her back.”

“But how would she be then? I mean, would she be better? Cured? Or would the exact same things happen again with her?”

“I meant Mary. We could bring Mary back. All we have to do is want it hard enough and the TARDIS will give us Mary,” Sherlock said in one of his ‘you are an idiot’ fits. 

John was stunned into silence. He stuttered for a moment and then shut his mouth entirely. 

Suddenly, it seemed like Sherlock was talking to himself, but John knew that he had been contacted via his comlink. 

“Send in a team of engineers who are familiar with Ancient tech and see if you can stabilize their orbit,” Sherlock said. “Dan, got to go. Ella is in her crib. I’ve turned on the baby monitor.” He looked at John. “Come on. I need my blogger.”  

“How come you are always saved by the bell?” John asked. 

Sherlock laughed. “I would guess that the TARDIS sensed my distress and sent me a ‘case’.” 

John sighed but followed Sherlock. “Is this real, Sherlock? Or all just a charade for you?”

“Both actually. But you are real, this place is real. This universe is real. Think of it as finally having a God that gives us what we need,” Sherlock replied. 

“So the TARDIS is God now?”

“In this universe, yes.”

John didn’t have anything to say to that so he just walked along beside Sherlock, waiting to see what they were needed for.

They got the lift to the control room. “They are on board and re-established the life support. The ship should have breathable air soon. But they report that there is very little power left.”

“Can we lend them one of our ZPMs?” Sherlock asked. 

“Not with this amount of people in the city. Not for long at least,” Radek told him. 

“Good morning, Radek. How’s Little Dean?” John asked. 

“John, please. Don’t distract him from the problem at hand.” 

“We can teleport up now.” 

Sherlock tapped his comlink. “Gabriel, Peter, I need you.” He’d barely said the words when they both appeared beside Sherlock. 

“Why do you never teleport?” Gabriel asked. 

“Perhaps I need lessons,” Sherlock replied. They let the Phoenix teleport them to the Destiny. 

Tony Stark met them in front of a row of cryopods. “We need to wake them and transport them down to Atlantis. ASAP. We can’t keep the life support running for long, and the orbit is decaying. Once everyone is off, the Phoenix and Enterprise can use tractor beams to land the ship.”  

“Bring it down in one piece if possible, at a safe distance from Atlantis. We can use it as a base for the second city,” Sherlock told him. Suddenly the lights came on, the air cleared and the cryopods started to wake people. 

“We have another problem,” John said. “They are human. They haven’t been exposed to EV1.”

“Then we keep them quarantined until the ship is landed and then return them to their ship,” Sherlock ordered. “Where is that power coming from?”

“Dr Strange is trying to recharge their ZPM,” Tony replied.  

“He did it for Atlantis,” Sherlock pointed out. 

“Atlantis was in much better condition than this ship. Everyone needs to be off before we land it,” Tony told him. 

Sherlock tapped his comlink. “Ten, can you bring the Tardis up here? We need to evacuate some people and they need to be quarantined.”

The TARDIS appeared right away, and Ten stepped out. “All aboard,” he smiled.

Tony and Sherlock pointed to the cryopods that had not yet opened. The first to open was a man in uniform. “Colonel Everett Young, What is going on here?” he introduced himself. 

 

 

“Captain John Watson. We need to evacuate your people. This ship is in decaying orbit and we can’t land it safely with your people on it,” John said. 

The Colonel nodded and turned to watch the pods opening. He walked to the first ones to wake up and told them what was going on, and pointed to the TARDIS.

“Who are you and where are we?” Dr Rush asked. 

 

 

“Get General O’Neill up here, now,” John told Gabriel.  O’Neill appeared in pyjamas and robe, looking rather annoyed. 

“How many times have I told you to warn me first?” Jack ranted. 

“General O’Neill,” Colonel Young said surprised. 

Tony filled the General in on what was happening. “You heard them Colonel. Get your people through here immediately.” He pointed at the TARDIS doors, both of which were open to allow quick access. “There will be time for explanations when you’re safe.”

 

The Colonel ushered people into the TARDIS as quickly as they woke up. 

 

 

Sherlock drew one aside. “Mr Wallace, Sherlock Holmes. An honor to meet you. You did a fine job of saving the Destiny and all her crew.” 

Eli smiled. “Thank you.” 

“You good work will not go unrewarded,” Sherlock told him. “Go ahead with your shipmates. You have to be quarantined.” 

John looked at Sherlock questioningly.  It wasn’t like Sherlock. But then what was like Sherlock now? John had seen a lot from him that he didn’t think was very Sherlockian but in the end it all was. 

Sherlock followed the group of 200 odd men and women into the TARDIS, but didn’t go into the room in which they had been directed. “People of Destiny,” he began over the loudspeaker. “You have reached your destination. You didn’t start out to fulfil the Ancients’ mission, but you have. You have found the source of the transmission. You are presently on the planet Gallifrey on the Boeshane Peninsula.  You are in a time travelling space ship called the TARDIS which is in the city of Atlantis. Unfortunately, your presence causes a conundrum. Everyone here has been exposed to EV1, a retrovirus which changes human DNA. You have not been exposed as you left Earth before the outbreak. A vote will be taken, every one there will be required to vote. The choice is whether or not you live as a separate colony or integrate with Atlantis.  If less than 160 people, at least 80 of which must be female, vote to form a separate colony, your colony will fail due to an unstable genetic base. If you vote to integrate with Atlantis you will all be exposed to EV1. It is possibly that EV1 will kill some of you. It is possible that some of you will be immune. Others will be genetically altered into Homo Augments, a new subspecies of humans. Augments as stronger, faster, have heightened senses, and psychic abilities. We also age extremely slowly. This along with accelerated healing and a super powerful immune system makes us virtually immortal. Returning to Earth is not an option. I will now take questions from Colonel Young, Dr Rush and Eli Wallace.”

Colonel Young spoke first. “How exactly would the virus change us? I heard you say it was in our DNA but what exactly happens?”

“John, you want to take that one?” Sherlock asked. 

John launched into a detailed explanation of how the virus worked. 

Dr. Rush asked in a horrified voice, “It makes us hermaphrodites?”

“Not if you are an Alpha,” John replied. 

“And if you’re not? If you become one of… those…  and how do you know which one you’ll become?”

“There is no way of telling which you will become. However as a general rule it seems that jocks become Alphas and geeks become Omegas. You ought to know though, that Omegas usually become super intelligent,” John added. “Do you have any questions, Mr. Wallace?’

He shook his head no. “I think I have a good understanding of what you are telling us.”

“You will be given food and drink and medical aid if you require it. You will be moved back to the Destiny as soon as it is safe to do so and then you can take your time in deciding when to vote,” Sherlock told them. 

The TARDIS began to make its usual noise, twirled a few times and disappeared. The remaining people transported down to the control room again, and waited while the Enterprise and the Phoenix got the Destiny in tractor beams and slowly lowered it onto the planet. 

When the operation was complete, Sherlock turned to Sheppard. “I think I’ll go back to my quarters now and feed Ella. Call if you need me. John?”

“We still need to talk,” John told him. “There were a couple of things that got interrupted by this.”

The Destiny crew found that the tables in the mess were full of food and drinks. A luxury that they had not had for far too long, having survived of water rations and a gruel made out of fungus, that tasted like a gruel made out of fungus. 

“Coke! OMG! They have Coke.”

“Sugar!”

They fell to, eating and laughing. The food quickly disappeared, leaving behind a very satisfied crew.

Colonel Young patted Eli on the back. “You did it. I knew you could. You saved us all.”

 

Sherlock picked up Ella and hit his comlink. He talked as he prepared her bottle. “Family meeting in the conference room in the O’Neill building in one hour. Put the children in the Children’s Centre because I need everyone to be there.” 

John had not realised how much the family group had grown until he walked into the conference room.  Husbands and wives of the Holmes brothers along with the husbands and wives of their husbands and wives. It was quite an extended family. Sherlock sat at one end of the table with John, Wallace and Dan closest to him. 

“The subject of this meeting is the East Wind,” Sherlock began. 

“You can’t seriously be thinking of releasing her?” Mycroft asked. 

“That is the subject of this meeting. Euros played Judas very well. But what most of you don’t know is that it was her part to play,” Sherlock said. 

“What are talking about? You aren’t making any sense,” Mycroft growled. 

“I am making perfect sense. You are just not keeping up.”

“Sherlock...dumb it down,” Dan said. 

“Euros did exactly what she was required to do, what was needed to get us to this point. Without her, we would not be here.”

“Perhaps but we are here now and Euros is still too dangerous to let roam free,” Mycroft replied. 

“So suggestions, because I will not hear of her remaining in the cryopod indefinitely.”

Mycroft snorted, and turned away. Everyone who knew about her just looked around. 

Finally John said, “Is there somewhere she could be kept out of harm’s way?”

“I think Sherrinford Island proved that was impossible,” Mycroft said. “The most secure prison on the planet and she walked in and out of there as if she owned the place.” 

“There must be somewhere safe here. I won’t believe that we can’t find a solution,” Dan said.

Sherlock closed his eyes. 

Suddenly, the windows blew in spraying shards of glass across everyone. At least one person was killed and many more injured. Everyone was in a panic.

Sherlock opened his eyes.

Everything was as it had been when he closed them. “Mycroft, what did you see?”

“The room was on fire. I was trying to get you out but you wouldn’t go.”

“Ford?” Sherlock asked. He went around the room asking everyone what happened. All had different stories, but with one theme. Disaster. Injury. Death. 

“Wallace please tell them what really happened?” Sherlock said. 

“Sherlock closed his eyes for 3 seconds,” Wallace told them.

“I am an imbecile compared to my dear sister and her abilities are as strong as mine,” Sherlock told them. “I have given up everything. Everything I own, everything I am, to bring you here. Safe. With your families. GIVE ME MY SISTER!”

“And if we don’t?” a voice from the back of the room asked.

Sherlock stood up, straightening himself to his full height. The change from Sherlock to Khan was visible. “Then I just might give you to her,” he said calmly. He turned and walked towards the door which opened for him. 

Dan called, “Wait, Sherlock, I…  I think I might have a solution.”

Sherlock paused and turned to him, not saying a word, just waiting.

“Okay,” Dan continued, “I heard about a cage, a cell really, where they kept a wraith. What if we use that technology to make a space for her? I mean a full apartment, not just a cell.”

“She can teleport,” Ace told him. “No technology can hold her.” 

“Why don’t we just kill her? Get rid of the problem.”  The speaker rose off the floor. 

“I don’t know you. Why don’t I just kill you?” Sherlock asked. 

“Sherlock! NO!” Mycroft yelled. 

Sherlock slowly lowered the person to his feet, and then the man sat down looking terrified.

Dan asked quietly, “So we know that she can teleport through a wraith cage?”

“They weren’t designed to suppress psychic abilities,” Ash told him.

“But we can,” Spock announced. Everyone looked at him curiously. “My people developed the technology.”

Ace blinked at him. “Really? How does this technology work?”

“Psychic abilities operate on a certain energy. We can dampen that energy,” Spock told him. 

“Is that how they caught you?” the stranger asked Sherlock.

“No, you idiot. He made a deal with them so that they wouldn’t kill us all. He volunteered to go into the cryopod,” Wallace told them. 

Sherlock had been listening carefully, his fingers tented in front of his face.

“So, we build an apartment, with Wraith cage technology, and then apply Vulcan psychic technology to dampen her psychic abilities. At least it’s an idea.”

“Better than that,” Spock told him almost smiling at Sherlock. “I can build a portable unit that will dampen her abilities. She can be a part of the community within reason.”

“Why is he even here?” the stranger asked. “He’s not related to us. He’s not family.”

“I invited him. And family is whoever I say,” Sherlock replied. With a wave of his hand a portal opened behind the man and he flew back into it.

“Sherlock! Where did you send him?” Mycroft demanded to know.

“He’s just taking a dip in the ocean, off the east dock.”

John and Mycroft shook their heads. “I can’t say he wasn’t asking for it,” John said.

Then John turned to Sherlock. “We’d have to know for sure that this contraption couldn’t be turned off by anyone, especially Euros. She still can use her voice to make people do things.”

“I don’t think she will be able to,” Spock told him. 

“It can be tested on me,” Sherlock told them. “Even if it doesn’t work for Euros, it would be a good tool for any future problems.” He turned and looked at Spock. “Well? What are you waiting for? Make it so.” Then he turned to the assembled family. “Meeting adjourned.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O'Neill and Daniel get a consult from Sariel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

O’Neill found Daniel sitting in the middle of a pile of toddlers who all seemed fascinated by him. There was a sand pit in front of him, contained in a plastic container and surrounded by a sand catching rug. He was digging up toys and making up stories about them. O’Neill sighed. Daniel was missing out on a family. An orphan himself, Daniel had so wanted children once the EV1 had transitioned him. 

O’Neill put an hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Daniel, ready to go?’ 

Daniel looked up at him, smiling. “Yeah, just let me finish this story, Jack,”

Jack nodded and went to sit down. He wondered again if there wasn’t something to be done about Daniel’s infertility problem. He needed to speak to Sherlock about it.

Sherlock had just returned from the meeting with his family and was talking to John about Mary when Jack rang the doorbell. Wallace let them in. “I know you are busy, so I’ll come right to the point. Daniel and I want children.”

“Then you should be in your quarters, not ours,” Sherlock replied. 

“No, I’m the problem. I’m infertile,” Daniel said. 

“Have you tried the Infirmary?” John asked. 

“I have tried almost everything.” 

“You have abilities that...well, are miraculous. We were hoping that…” Jack started.

“I’m not a god, Daniel. I’m sorry. But there is nothing that I can do.”

“However, we do have Angels on Atlantis,” John hinted. 

Daniel looked at him like he was crazy. “Angels? You’re kidding. And even if you’re not, how are they going to help?”

John smiled. “Well, there is one Angel in particular. She’s just a toddler but she made her Alpha father pregnant. Maybe if we talk to her, she can help you.”

“They lived on floor 7 of the Moose Building. You can’t miss it. There is a big moose statue outside it,” Wallace told them. 

“The statue we put up for Sam Winchester?” Daniel asked. 

“Yeah, I remember that. The Canadians weren’t happy that we stole their statue,” Jack laughed. 

“It’s his brother Dean you need to talk to,” John told them.

They thanked them for the information and headed over to the Moose building. They found Dean and Cas’ quarters and rang the bell. 

“Do you really think this is going to work, Jack?” Daniel asked. 

 

 

“It’s not just for us, Danny, Sam and Janet are missing out on having your kids.” 

Just then the door opened and Dean stood there. “Hey, Jack! Who’s this?”

“Dr Daniel Jackson,” Daniel introduced himself. “We have met several times, briefly. I worked with your brother Sam during the war.” 

“Of course, Daniel. Come on in. What can I do for you?

“Wow! So memorable…” Daniel muttered. 

“He just didn’t recognise you out of uniform. I barely recognise you out of uniform,” Jack replied. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean said. “I worked with hundreds of people during the war. They came and went like a conveyer belt of people through my classes,” Dean explained. 

“I never attended one of your classes,” Daniel told him. “But I am told by Sherlock that you have an angel here, a toddler…?” 

“Can we talk to her?” 

Dean looked at them suspiciously. “Uh, yeah, I do, but what do you want to talk to her about?”

“Sherlock said she...well, your Alpha got pregnant?” Jack attempted to explain and got confused. 

“I’m an infertile AlphaOmega. We’ve tried everything. She is our last hope,” Daniel told Dean. 

Dean smiled at Daniel. “I see. Well, all we can do is ask her. I have no idea if she can or even will help you, but I guess it’s worth a try.”

Dean walked into another room. He came back out holding a beautiful little girl by the hand.

“Sariel, these are friends of mine.They need help and were hoping you could help them.”

“Rule 2: No more babies,” Sariel said. 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, no more babies for your Daddy and I. That doesn’t apply to other people.”

Sariel wiggled out of Dean’s arms and landed on the floor. She walked over to Jack and Daniel, taking their hands. She walked them to the door. “Go make baby.” 

Daniel and Jack both had shocked looks on their faces and turned to look at Dean. Dean shrugged, smiling. “You heard her, go make a baby.”

When he got outside, Daniel looked at Jack. “So you think that really worked?”

Jack had a gleam in his eye. “Only one way to find out.”

Daniel turned and kissed Jack encouragingly. “We can always come back for a second consultation.”

 

 

Angel and Spike laid back on the sun lounges in the garden enjoying the sunlight. “What the hell?” Buffy asked as she rushed out to them. 

“The shield is up. No UV,” Angel told her. 

“No UV, no bursting into flames,” Spike added. 

“And no clothes? People can see you!” Buffy had her hands on her hips.

“Nothing they haven’t seen before,” Spike replied. 

“Maybe, maybe not. But I know you two. They haven’t seen two grown men having sex in public,” Buffy huffed. 

Spike laughed. “They had an orgy on the Phoenix. Very public.”

“Pity we missed it,” Angel muttered.

“But everyone who can see you may not have even been on the Phoenix!” 

Spike turned to Angel. “She’s so emotional since she got pregnant.”

“Hmmm...I wonder how long before we can find out whose baby it is?” Angel asked.

“Does it matter?”

“It’s MY baby,” Buffy told them. 

“See? Emotional,” Spike laughed. He stood up and held a hand out to Angel. “Come on. Let’s make ourselves a baby.”

“When the sun goes down,” Angel said. “I’m thinking of asking if they can put the shield up every Thursday.”

“How do you know it’s a Thursday?”

Angel shrugged. “I always liked Thursdays. It feels like a Thursday.” 

Buffy turned her heel and stormed back inside. Spike sat back down. “Thursdays are nice,” He replied.

“Is she gone?”

“Yeah.”

“Then come here and make a public spectacle of yourself.” Angel grabbed Spike’s hand and pulled him over to his lounge. 

“Angel, you dog.” Spike laughed as he straddled Angel’s hips. He leaned over and kissed him, while he ground his hips against Angel’s.

“Woof,” Angel laughed. He thrust up against Spike. “I like doggy style.”

Spike laughed. “I know you do, but we can’t do that on this lounge chair.”

“Then just ride me, baby.”

Spike got in position and then lowered himself onto Angel’s cock, moaning loudly. He never stopped until he was sitting in Angel’s lap. Angel bent his knees and began to thrust up into Spike, and they both groaned. Spike steadied himself by putting his palms on Angel’s stomach and just let him take the lead.

Angel raked his fingernails down Spike’s chest leaving trails of red scratches. A couple of drops of blood formed in the trails. Angel moaned loudly. “I miss the blood.” 

Spike arched his back, saying, “I do too.” 

Angel licked the blood off of Spike’s chest. The smell and taste of it send Angel into a frenzy and rolled them onto the ground, tipping the sun lounge. Spike ended up on the bottom and Angel rammed in and out of him.

“God, yes, that is wonderful…” Spike groaned. 

Angel felt his knot getting big. “Ready, baby?” Spike nodded.

Angel plunged his knot into Spike and they both came. Angel’s head fell forward onto Spike’s shoulder and he bit. Spike screamed in ecstasy. Angel rolled them to their sides to wait out the knot. Spike kissed him tenderly and nuzzled against him. 

 

 

“We have reports of indecent exposure in the Hammond Gardens,” the Lieutenant reported to Sheppard. 

“What sort of indecent exposure?” Shep asked.

“Two men having sex.”

“Voluntarily?”

“Apparently,” came the reply.

Shep shrugged. “Then I don’t see a problem.” 

“In public, Sir?”

“Were they bothering any children?”

“Not that was reported.”

“Well, if they are deliberately frightening children or harassing someone, come back to me.”

“Really, Sir?”

“We don’t have any laws, rules or regulations about being naked in public or having sex in public,” Shep replied. “If it really bothers people we can make Hammond Gardens a nudist haven, no children allowed.”

The Lieutenant left, shaking his head.

 

 

Sam came back from a run, sweaty and worn out. Radek kissed him at the door. “How was your run?”

Sam smiled at him. “It was fine. How are the kids?’

Radek groaned. “They’ve been like tiny monsters. I am at my wit’s end.”

Sam grinned at him, “Let me get a shower and I’ll take over.”

Radek kissed him again, “My hero.” Radek didn’t let go of him. “You smell delicious. My Alpha...huge moose. I like the way you smell just fine.” Radek drew him down to kiss him more passionately. 

Sam kissed him back with just as much passion. “Where are the kids right now?”

Radek smiled, “They are at the children’s centre. I couldn’t take any more.” 

Sam pulled his sweaty T shirt over his head, and shucked off his shorts. “Please tell me you aren’t in heat.”

Radek shook his head no. “Just want my big Alpha.”

Sam drew a deep breath in of Radek’s pheromones and literally ripped off his Omega’s clothes. He was beyond caring if Radek was in heat or not. “Mine,” he said.  They didn’t make it to the bed. Radek’s legs wrapped around Sam as he slammed him up against the wall penetrating him quickly and forcefully. Radek’s hand slipped under Sam’s arms and curled up to Sam’s shoulders hooking himself onto Sam. “Again.” 

Radek said, “Yours” and threw his head back against the wall as Sam slammed into him. “My milovat.”

Sam rammed in and out of Radek and all he could do was hold on. When Sam got his knot he pushed it into Radek and then slid them slowly to the floor. They lay curled up against each other. 

“When do we have to get the kids?” Sam asked him.

“When we are ready. There is no time limit at the Children’s Centre. It is open all day and night,” Radek replied. “But the children will miss us if we leave them overnight, and little Dean…”

Sam sighed. “I know. I love them. But it was rather nice to not have them around for a little while. 

Radek laughed. “That is why we have a Children’s Centre.”  

As Sam’s knot went down, Radek squeezed him and started playing with his nipples, teasing them with his tongue and blowing on the wet nipple to watch it rise. 

“Didn’t I satisfy you?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, but sometimes there is room for seconds, especially when the meal is so good.”

“God I love you,” Sam said, kissing him.

“I do not love God so much as you,” Radek replied. 

Sam laughed. “No. I just meant I love you very much. God has nothing to do with it.”

“I would hope not. It would be perhaps embarrassing to have God watching us.”

“Actually, I’ve met God and he is a real pervert.”

Radek laughed. “I would think he would have to be to create this universe. But I think he is a bit of a ...what is the word?  Blbec.”

Sam scowled. “Blbec? Oh, you mean he’s a jerk!” Sam’s knot went down and he slipped out of Radek.

“Time for round two, baby.”

“Your Czech is improving.” Radek told him and climbed up on the bed presenting his rear temptingly to Sam with a coy smile on his face as he looked over his shoulder. “Your Omega awaits.” 

Sam growled and climbed up behind him. “And you are nenasytný my little Omega.”

“Oh! I am insatiable now? I think you are the one who is nenasytný.” Radek laughed. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we come to the end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

Colonel Everett Young gathered his people in Destiny’s mess. He stood up on a chair to get everyone’s attention. “We have all enjoyed the provisions that Atlantis has provided, and had time to rest and think. I enquired further about EV1 and what conditions there would be on us if we remained separate from Atlantis. The news is not good. But we have faced worse. We have survived this far.”

“Conditions? We have as much right to be here as they do.”

“No, we don’t. They were invited here. We were not. We owe them our lives because we were about to crash and we would most likely have all died. Destiny will never fly again,” Young told them. 

“What are the conditions, Sir?” 

“We cannot venture out of the ship. If we do and make contact with any of the Lantians, we won’t be allowed back in because that would expose all of us to EV1. I am told by their expert on the virus that with no teenagers on board and the genetic profiles that they have on us, we have a good chance of all surviving the virus. So now we vote. Stay here for the rest of our lives trapped inside a decaying ship, or brave the virus.” 

They wrote their votes on slips of paper, either saying ‘stay’ or ‘virus’. When they had all voted, they handed the slips to Young.  

“We will count them here, so you can all be witness,” Young said. He sat down at a table and started sorting the papers. They didn’t need to count. Everyone voted to brave the virus. “Unanimous. Go pack.”  

Young took the time to let Sheppard know what they’d decided. Then he went to pack his own things. When they were all ready to go, they were transported to the gate room.

Crewman Joseph Wardell was in charge of assigning them rooms and Ronon was in charge of security to make sure that there was no trouble. They were all in the same tower, because Shep thought it would be easier for them being around friends at first. They named the tower Destiny. 

They weren’t assigned jobs right away, because Shep felt they would need time to adjust and possibly contract the virus.

“Colonel, until we can arrange elections, you will act as Mayor of Destiny Tower,” Sheppard told him. “Community areas will be under your control. I suggest at least one rec room and possibly a communal mess until we get the supply arrangements sorted out.”

The Colonel saluted Sheppard. “Yes Sir!” Shep looked shocked. It had been a long time since anyone saluted him. Then Young turned and told everyone what was happening.

“Um, saluting isn’t something we do anymore, Colonel.”

Young looked at him with a sad look on his face. “Well, I’ve got a lot to catch up on, it seems.”

Wardell handed out computer pads to everyone. “All the information you need is on the pads.”

Everyone moved on to be scanned by the medical staff and then be injected with a comlink. They were then led to the tower to choose their quarters. In the foyer of the Tower, there were tables set up with clothes, just basic stuff, to start the new arrivals off. The Atlantis crew had done this many times so it was all routine for them. 

At first they were reluctant to leave the building, not being sure what the virus would do to them. But gradually, some of them were forced to go out, and they contracted the virus and brought it back to the others. Little by little, they were all infected and turned into Augments. Mostly, it was an easy transition, especially as they had the ancient’s medical technology. Everyone was being watched very carefully. Once transitioned, they were encouraged to join in rec activities with other Augments so that a closed society wouldn’t be formed within Destiny Tower. 

Alphas found Omegas outside the Tower and some Omegas found their Alphas as well. A few of them bonded within the group but all in all, it was working well.

 

Eli was sitting in the mess when Matthew Scott and Chloe Armstrong came to sit with him. They stared at him eating. “WHAT!?”

“How did you do it?”

“I shut down power to most of the ship after moving what I needed into a small space…” Eli started to explain.

“No, Eli,” Chloe interrupted. “You’re like half the size that you were.”

Eli looked at her unbelieving. “You’re not interested in how I survived, how I turned the ship around, how I set it back on course, and saved everyone by getting us here?”

“Really?” Matt asked. “You did all that?” 

“Yeah, Boy genius, remember. And let’s drop that that too please. I’m not a boy.  I’m a fully grown man,” Eli grumbled. 

Chloe kissed his cheek. “We know, Eli.” 

“Thank you.”

“So how did you do it?”

“I ran out of food,” Eli said simply. 

“Hi!” Ben said as he flopped down into the spare seat with a coffee in hand. “Welcome to Atlantis.”

Eli, Matt and Chloe were busy staring at Ronon who stood over Ben like a bodyguard, a very big, muscular, terrifying bodyguard. 

 

 

“Uh, hi, and thanks…” Eli mumbled. Ronon folded his arms across his chest. 

“This is my Alpha, Ronon. Ronon, say hello to the nice folks,” Ben smiled.

“Hello.”

“He’s actually a really nice guy once he warms up to you,” Ben told them. “I’m Ben Braeden.”

They each introduced themselves. Ben took a sip of his coffee and told Ronon to sit down and stop scaring the three. Ronon grabbed a chair and sat, but he still scowled. 

“You’ll have to forgive us for being a bit standoffish. But now that you have all transitioned, you are considered part of the family...almost. We’ve not long been out of cryopods ourselves and just been through a war so everyone is wary of strangers. Especially as it was those who were immune to EV1 who were trying to kill us.”

“Whoo! Too much information at once...like WHAT?!” Matt asked. 

“You’re an Alpha. I know it is hard for most Alphas to keep up. But we have classes especially for Alphas where everything is explained, slowly and clearly,” Ben told him. 

“Uh yeah, sure kid, trying not to get insulted here,” Matt muttered.

Ronon wrapped an arm around Ben protectively. 

“I’m sure they will find you a job in something where you don’t have to think too much,” Ben told Matt then turned back to Eli. “I was extremely lucky, am extremely lucky to have Ronon. Not too many Alphas have functioning brains.”  

Ronon smiled a little. “Thank you Omega.”

“We don’t really have time to hang out here and be insulted,” Matt said with a frown. 

“I’m sure your Omega or woman will explain it to you,” Ben replied. 

Ronon nudged Ben and they got up. “Nice to meet you!” Ben said brightly as they walked away.

Eli burst into laughter. “Finally, a society which values brain power over brawn.”

Matt frowned at him. “You would think that?”

“Don’t worry, Matt. You have enough of your brain functioning to survive,” Chloe laughed. 

“Gee thanks. I think I’ve had enough for one day, thank you.”

Eli was grinning. Matt finally learnt what it felt like to be Eli. 

 

Sherlock burst into the Council Chamber and threw the computer pad on the table in front of them. “Explain this before I teleport you all into space,” he demanded. 

Mycroft picked up the pad and saw the voting form that had been sent to the population of Atlantis. It was only minutes to go before voting closed. They were surprised that it had taken Sherlock that long to discover it. 

“Why brother, I should think even you could figure it out,” Mycroft smiled. “You are the best man for the job.”

“Well, I bloody well don’t want the job!” Sherlock yelled at him.

“Of course you do,” John told him. “You just want to seem like you don’t.” 

“I want to spend my days with my children not cooped up in some office doing paperwork.”

“Today was your day at the Children’s Centre but here you are, having investigated the voting process and discovering that you were sent the wrong form. You haven’t voted yet, by the way.”

“Because I don’t know anyone on the voting form. I know everyone on Atlantis.”

John laughed out loud at that. “Oh come on, Sherlock, admit it. You know you’re the best man for the job and you know you want it.”

Sherlock walked to the windows and looked out. He stood there silently until the minutes ticked by to the end of the voting period. 

“Mr President,” the General said. “No one protested the candidates.”

“I accept,” Sherlock said quietly, turned on his heel and walked out. 

Mycroft got to his feet, but Ash stopped him. 

“The people he trusts most just threw him into a vat of shit. Leave him alone,” Wallace told them. 

Mycroft nodded and sat back down. 

Sherlock went to find Dan. He found him in their apartment, feeding Ella. “Did you know about this?” Sherlock asked him.

Dan looked up, genuinely confused. “Know about what, Sherlock?’

Sherlock crossed the room and kissed him. “Thank god, at least I know I can trust you.”

“Ah, you mean the voting thing. I wondered about that. I voted for The Doctor. I knew you didn’t want to be President.”

Sherlock didn’t know whether or not to laugh or blow up the world and start again. He settled for laughing. Dan smiled innocently at him and Sherlock scooped up Ella and held her close. He leaned over and kissed Dan again for good measure.

“Not that I am protesting over the attention but what’s wrong, Sherlock? You were upset when you came in,” Dan said. 

“I just love you, and Ella and William and John and Ace and all of you so much. I am so blessed, and I know it. That’s all.”

“I think we ought to take pictures of each of the kids and put them on the walls in here with their names on the frames so we can keep track of who is who,” Dan suggested. 

“That is a splendid idea, Dan!” Sherlock agreed. “Well get that started tomorrow first thing.”

Mary burst into the room. “There you are. Come on. Your public awaits. Bring your baby, that’s good PR. You have a speech to make.”

“I didn’t write a speech,” Sherlock protested. 

“Wing it.” 

Sherlock sighed. He told Dan to come with them and walked to the balcony. There were hundreds if not thousands of people standing below, and they all began to cheer when he walked out. He put up his hands and they quieted down. Tapping his comlink and getting the Control Room to connect him to the Atlantis city wide system as well as every comlink, he began. 

“I thought once I got everyone here, I could retire and spend my time with my family and my children. I thought that’s what I wanted. But perhaps I was wrong. You want me to lead you and I am up to the task.” 

One of Eli’s flying camera floated up in front of Sherlock and broadcast across the city. Sherlock seemed to have run out of things to say. Mary lent over and whispered in his ear. 

“I’d like to thank you all for your support and confidence in me,” Sherlock continued. 

He turned and walked back inside and everyone cheered. Mary closed the window, and Sherlock went to Dan again. “Let’s go lie down, I’m feeling tired.” 

“Oh, no, you don’t. You have a party to attend,” Mary told him. 

“Who made you my PR manager?”

“I’m not. I’m your campaign manager.”

“Well whatever you think you are, you are most decidedly not.” Sherlock frowned at her.

Mary looked at him and handed him the baby sling. “NOW! Sherlock. I know that you don’t need to sleep.”

Sherlock sighed, “Let a woman take a bullet for you just once and they think they can boss you around for life.” He put Ella in the sling, grabbed Dan by the hand and headed out.

Instead of taking the lift straight to the location of the party, Mary had him walking the corridors of the city, making sure that he was seen by as many people as possible. At one point the crowds rushed in to surround him and they were caught up in a tight squeeze of a corridor. Dan felt Sherlock’s hand go limp and turned to see him collapse to the floor. The crowds were moving on encouraged by Atlantis security. Sherlock was on the floor unconscious and a knife was sticking out off the baby sling. 

“Sherlock! Ella!” Dan dropped to the floor. Blood was already saturating the sling.  “NO!” 

They beamed Sherlock, Ella and Dan directly to the Infirmary. Dan was dragged off Sherlock until they had a chance to examine both him and the baby. The baby was found to be unharmed, just soaked in blood. They cleaned her up and handed her to Dan, who squeezed her tight.

When Sherlock regained consciousness he healed himself almost instantly. “Ella?” Dan assured him that the baby was fine. “Did you see who did this?” Dan asked him. Sherlock shook his head. “No idea, actually,” he replied.

Nurse Peter Petrelli shock his head. “You’re lying. You know exactly who did this. You have perfect recall.”

“I believe I have a party to attend,” Sherlock said. He tapped his comlink and had himself beamed back to his apartment to change clothes. 

*Ace, put protection on my children,* Sherlock ordered mentally. Ace returned his understanding, and security filled the apartment. Sherlock took a guard with him and took the lift to the party. Dan, John and Ace were waiting for him. There were tons of hugs. The party goers had been whittled down to a select few but Sherlock recognized that most were actually security for him. 

Sherlock stood up on the stage. “I haven’t even been sworn in and already there has been one attempt on my life. So much for the council assuring me that there was no protest to the candidates. If that was meant to scare me into rejecting the Presidency then it has backfired. Because it has only made me determined to be your President. I want to remind everyone here and please, spread the word, that none of this was possible without me, and no matter that someone thinks otherwise, that this universe will not exist without me. No, I haven’t lost my mind. You live within a universe of my making.” There were rumbling within the crowd. “The universe that you remember no longer exists. The Phoenix never left the Solar System. The Destiny was never recovered from the void between galaxies, Atlantis did make it to Gallifrey but millions of years later Gallifrey was trapped inside a bubble in time and frozen within an alternate universe. This is neither the time nor place that you think it is. TARDIS stands for Time and relative dimensions in space. It’s a time machine that has a distinctly separate dimension, a separate universe beyond its front doors. This is the universe you now reside in. This is the universe in which I am Lord. To step outside this universe, you step into an entropic void. The universe which you remember hasn’t existed for billions of years. And so, I accept the Presidency of Gallifrey, for now and for all eternity. May you all have pleasant and peaceful lives.” 

 

Not The End...Just the Beginning...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We very much enjoyed writing this. We hope you enjoyed reading it. Be sure and check out the Winchester Gospels and our newest series, Winchester Gospels: Generations.


End file.
